Oh, It's you
by piglet5505
Summary: Sam never returned to Mckinley for his senior year. Now it's been six years since those summer nights and he and Mercedes are reunited in New York. Is there still love there? And will he be able to convince the love of his life that they are meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. This is going to be canon through season 2, and then AU after that. Sam never came back to McKinley though Mercedes did date Shane. Please give ALL the feedback!**

**Also I own nothing cause if i did Samcedes would have been together long ago.**

* * *

><p>It had been a grueling day at the studio but Mercedes Jones was finally happy with the final track on her debut album. Sure there was still months of production ahead, and she was sure the label would demand some large last minute change just like they always do, but for today she was done and that was a good feeling. Walking down Third Avenue on her way to the tiny lower east side apartment that she shared with Kurt, she couldn't help but smile. For once in her life everything seemed like it was falling in place. She was doing what she loved and the public was buzzing with anticipation for her first single, her best friend was about to marry his high school sweetheart now that marriage equality existed in all 50 states, and her linebacker boyfriend was about to be traded to the Giants so they could finally be in the same city again after a painful year of long distance.<p>

Shane had been her rock during those days of sending out demo tapes, being laughed out of offices because she so called "didn't match the image the label was trying to portray". Industry lingo for being a little too fat and a little too black for anything mainstream. Sure he was absent a lot between practices, training, and games, but she didn't mind it as much. He always made time to lend her an ear and she found comfort in his friendship. Well more than friendship. They had been dating for six years now since right before their senior year of high school. He was a constant in her life, as guaranteed as the sun rising the next day and she needed that kind of security in her life. Their love might not be as passionate, or heart-pounding as others may have been, but perhaps that was all overrated. She had only experienced that breathtaking kind of love once in her life and when he walked out she never thought she would be whole again. Shane had put her back together and she would always appreciate him for that.

It was **_his _**fault that she had needed to be put back together at all. Making her fall in love with him only to take it all back the moment he had an out. She had forgiven him a long time ago. Accepting the fact that she hadn't been enough to hold on to something so perfect. It had been a fairy tale that she would always treasure, but this was the real world. Mercedes stopped abruptly in the middle of the block shutting her eyes tight trying to push him out of her mind. It was becoming a rare occurrence for her to think about him, but when she did the affect was always the same. Her heart would race as her breathing became shallow. She could almost taste their last kiss on her tongue. It had been different than all their previous ones, saltier from the tears that ran down her face as he said goodbye.

"Don't think about him. Don't think about him. That was six years ago. Get a hold of yourself girl." Mercedes repeated this in her mind over and over again almost as though it was a spell that could banish him from her thoughts once and for all. Frozen for a minute until her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. It was the same bus stop she passed by everyday on her way home but the poster had been changed. She closed her eyes again and shook her head convinced that she had finally pushed herself a little too far and had godammed lost her mind. But as she slowly opened them again, terrified with what she was confronted with the same poster. The same green eyes staring back at her. She walked closer to the bus stop and touched the glass casing to confirm once again that it wasn't all in her mind. There he was in full color. The same man she had been trying to push out of her mind. Sam Evans looking even better than the day she last saw him (though how that was possible she didn't know, a deal with the Devil it had to be). He was smiling that same goofy boyish grin he always wore, but his eyes held wisdom in them that hadn't always been there before. His hair was shorter (thank god!), and a little darker from all the disuse of lemon juice, but there was no mistaking any of it that was definitely her Sammy.

"Well I guess he hasn't been my Sammy in a long time, if he ever really was." Settling her thoughts she finally read the caption.

_Friday, September 16__th__ 3:00PM_

_Come on Down to Midtown Comics for a Signing with Marvel's very own Samuel Evans Current Author/ Artist for "The Amazing Spider-Man Generation X" while he unveils his new original series "Banshee"_

Sam Evans was going to be in New York. Sam Evans would be in her city, next to her studio. Did he remember her? Did he think of her? Would he even want to see her after all this time? They had been friends once but could they be ever again?

"I need Kurt. And a drink." She said aloud as she raced the final two blocks home, her smile faded and replaced by panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. It was pretty short and I'm still just setting up the story, but next chapter you'll definitely get to see our favorite Trouty Mouth and learn a little bit more about their relationship. This story is going to contain a lot of flashbacks which will be in italics. As always please review feedback is super important to me.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes bounded up the stairs to reach the second floor apartment that she shared with Kurt. She dropped her keys twice trying to fit them into the lock, her hands were shaking so much. As she stepped in she heard a voice from around the corner:<p>

"Diva! You'll never guess what happened today. So I went to Tiffany's with Blaine to pick out our rings, cause you know me I'll always be a Hepburn. But anyways… Diva?"

Usually when mentioning any sort of wedding details Mercedes would be all over him asking for every detail, with pictures to match. Her silence was disconcerting at this point. Kurt finally peaked his head from out of the kitchen and saw Mercedes in the living room, shoes and coat still on raiding the liquor cabinet. By the look on her face she had already downed one shot and was on her way to pouring herself another.

"Diva? Mercedes, honey what's wrong? Did things not go well at the studio today?"

"No the studio was great. I can finally say that I'm done recording the last track." She took a deep breath while she poured herself a third shot. The concern on Kurt's face was growing, but she knocked it back then took another deep breath.

"I saw _you know who_. Well I didn't see _him_. I saw a picture of him. Well more like a poster. But it was him and he's in New York and is it hot in here? I feel like it's getting warm in here." Mercedes finally started to disrobe. The liquor was already starting to reach her head as she saw understanding dawn on Kurt's face.

"I saw the poster too today. I was hoping you would take a cab home from work so I could talk to you about it before you saw it. So…what do you think? Are you going to go? It is tomorrow. I know it's been a while but honey it'd be silly not to see him after all this time. Especially when you're so clearly still in lo-…"

Had Kurt been any less of a man the look that Mercedes shot him would have turned him to ash right on the spot. But he knew what that look meant and stopped speaking mid-sentence.

"Give me that look all you want but you wouldn't keep referring to him as though he were a character in a Harry Potter novel and downing shots of vodka if you were completely over him."

"Listen porcelain," Said Mercedes pointer finger raised in the air because she was about to give him a telling. The vodka was starting to loosen her tongue and after the heart attack she's had today she had no intention of holding back.

"A- I am not in love with Sam Evans. I am completely over him and have been for six years. 2!"

"Don't you mean B?"

"Boy don't you interrupt me! 2! I am in love with Shane Tinsley. We're going to get married and have lots of babies after my debut album goes double platinum and Adele presents me my Grammy for best new artist. And 3! I am going to go. I'm going to show up, look like my _fine_ self, and show that Justin Bieber wannabe what he lost. And NOW I'm going to call my BOYFRIEND who I love and ask him how his day was. Any more from the peanut gallery?"

Kurt shook his head, knowing better than to try and reason with her when she was in this state. And with a huff Mercedes turned and went into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Now why on Earth would anyone want to be away from that lovely creature?" Kurt muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Mercedes flopped on top of her bed and was wondering how her world got turned upside down in the last twenty minutes, when she heard a thud. She had meant to clean out all of crap she had managed to try and store under there long ago, and there's really no cleaning like drunk cleaning.<p>

Sliding down onto the floor she started to pull things out from underneath the bed. There was a leopard print Snuggie that Kurt made her promise to never wear in his presence, a thigh-master that she bought one night off of TV because it was 3 AM and lack of sleep was making her delirious, and a box that she had all but forgotten had existed.

It was a normal 3x5 cardboard box decorated on top with **McKinley Titans** in all glittered writing. She carefully lifted the lid off excited for what she would find inside. The top most item was a picture of New Directions at Nationals. After three years of being underdogs they had finally taken home the title away from Vocal Adrenaline and that smug bastard Jesse St. James. She examined the picture more closely and saw Rachel and Finn looking more in love than ever, Blaine pulling a shocked Kurt in for a kiss, and Santana looking like anyone who tried to pull that trophy away from her would have to pry it out of her cold dead hands. But in the corner of the picture there was a couple standing slightly apart from the rest of them. They were taking a moment to themselves and were just holding each other content to be together and to savor the moment. The would celebrate with the group later but this moment they would should bask in each other's glow and be in each other's arms.

A spot appeared on the photo and as it blurred slightly she realized that tears had welled up in her eyes. It had been years since she seen Sam but also since she had seen most of her New Direction's family. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and her had settled in New York but everyone else was scattered.

Tina and Mike had been married for over a year now, settled in L.A. where Mike was working as a choreographer and Tina as a music teacher. Santana had surprised them all when she decided to go to law school. She had to stop threatening people with the razor blades hidden in her hair, but now she was learning to use her cutting words to good use in the courtroom. Britney had started her own online clothing company (with lots of help from Santana of course) and was now sharing her sense of style globally. The girls had never broken up once during their seven year relationship and they were still going strong have settled down so that Santana could attend that school in Boston (you know Haavaaahd). Puck had finally gotten his act together and was finishing up school to become a social worker. He wanted to whip punks like him back into shape. As for her soul sister Quinn, last she heard she was in DC attending medical school and Artie was directing an independent film somewhere in Colorado.

After graduation there had been monthly skype dates and reunions every school break, but as time went on life got more and more in the way and reunions were harder to organize. She missed them all so dearly. Especially when things in all their lives were finally going so well she wished that they could all share in them together.

Putting the picture aside, Mercedes picked up the next item in the box. It was a white corsage. Dried from over the years she could swear that she could still smell the sweet fragrance. She thought back to the night Junior year when she had just been a girl in a pretty dress sitting on the sidelines watching all of her friends having fun. She had been used to it by then. Everyone in glee club was constantly involved in a relationship merry-go-round, but no one had ever seemed to notice her. Her week long relationship with Puck had been more of a business transaction than anything and that had been okay with her, but Prom had been the hardest to face.

He had walked up to her with that hair about two months past needing a cut and that silly bolo tie that he insisted was cool, held out his hand and told her that she looked beautiful and asked her to dance. That was the night that it had all began.

_Rachel had already left to walk home with Jesse as he profusely apologized for ruining her night, as Mercedes and Sam exited the gym. The cool night air sent a chill down her spine as they began their walk home when she felt a gentle weight on her shoulders. Sam had taken off his coat and draped it around her. _

"_Aren't you going to be cold, though?" She asked._

"_No ma'am not me. I'm impervious to the cold. Can't feel a thing."_

"_Can't feel a thing huh? She quipped as she raised an eyebrow mischief in her eyes._

_She poked him in the ribs as he jumped back_

"_Oh my god you're really ticklish aren't you."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam stated hesitantly seeing the challenge resonate with Mercedes. Suddenly they both broke out into a sprint with Mercedes chasing Sam down the street, eager to see just how ticklish the boy really is. He had just turned a corner as Mercedes followed and suddenly the tables were turned and he was chasing her through the park not more than three blocks from the school. Breathless from the chase, and something else that she couldn't quite place her finger on Mercedes leaned her back against the back of the tree. Sam popped up and using his arms trapped her against the trunk, suddenly standing much closer to her than he had been all night._

_They were silent for a moment, both catching their breathe as Sam stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. _

_Barely whispering, "You have such beautiful eyes," He breathed. "What I mean to say is, wow that really sounded like such a line. Santana is right I have no game." He said dropping his gaze slightly. Even in the pale of the moonlight Mercedes could see the red heat creeping towards his face. She had never had this affect on a boy before and it confused her. And excited her._

"_Cedes, I guess what I'm trying to say is that tonight was one of the best nights of my life and it's not just about getting a night away from home and getting to be a kid again, or getting to perform, but it's the way you owned that robot and you're infectious." He stammered on._

"_I'm infectious? Like a disease?"_

"_Yes, I mean no. I mean it's all coming out wrong. It's just that it's impossible for people not to be happy around you. It's your joy, your laughter, your intelligence, and your beauty. You're the only reason I agreed to come tonight and I think I knew I wanted to be in this spot since I introduced you on stage at our Night of Neglect, and I realize that I'm sounding crazy right now so I'm just going to stop talking and kiss you right now."_

_And with that he leaned in stopping just an inch away from her lips lifting his gaze to her eyes as if to ask for permission. She traveled the remaining distance and just placed her lips on his. He moved his arm from the trunk of the tree and caressed her face as he opened his mouth slightly, smiling against her once he felt her reciprocate the kiss. It was a short kiss. A chaste one, that held the promise of so much more. And when it ended they just stared into each other's eyes, knowing that it was time for the night to end, but never wanting it to._

_That had been their first kiss. Her first kiss ever. As they continued their walk home that night this time hand in hand she knew she had already fallen for the dorky jock who thought she was smart and beautiful. They talked about everything that night. His family situation, her frustration with always being second fiddle to Rachel Berry. Their mutual love of anime and their secret desires to be Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask when they were kids. _

It had been a perfect night. The perfect kiss. And as Mercedes dropped the corsage to the side realization dawned on her that her feelings for Sam had never truly gone away. She had just packed them up in a neat little box and tucked them away in a corner of her heart. She had to be careful though. Only heartbreak could occur if she were to open the box back up again. While falling in love with him wasn't an option, he had made that clear so long ago, perhaps she could find comfort again in his friendship like she once had. A new resolve entered her mind.

She would see him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews/feedback I really appreciate it and keep it coming. Also if you have any ideas for more flashbacks that you want to see I"ll keep them in mind. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>An incessant chirping awoke Mercedes from a deep slumber. She promised herself she would find the source of that head pounding noise and kill it. As the fog in her mind began to lift she realized her phone was ringing. She looked at the screen and saw it was Shane whom she had forgotten to call last night before passing out.<p>

Groggily she picked up the phone. "Hey baby, good morning."

"Hey beautiful is everything okay? You didn't call me after work last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just up late talking wedding details with Kurt. You know how he gets when he's on a roll." That had to have sounded much better than oh I just got drunk alone cause I was scared shitless about having to see my ex-boyfriend today.

Today.

Oh my god that was going to happen today. Suddenly 100% awake Mercedes jumped out of bed. "Baby I'm sorry but I've actually got to go Andre wants me in the studio to finish up some work but I love you and I can't wait to see you."

Without really waiting for a response Mercedes hung up the phone and began tearing through her closet trying to find something suitable to wear. She hated lying to Shane but this would have involved so much more explaining than she was ready to do. Right now she needed to focus. What she needed was something that said "I look damn good and I'm not even trying ."

"Morning Diva, how's your head feeling." Kurt asked leaning against her open doorway, with Blaine giving him a curious look wondering why Mercedes would be hungover on a Friday morning.

"I'm fine Kurt just looking for something to wear today."

"Okay Mercedes let's make a deal. I won't mention…._he who shall not be named_ all day if you let me dress you!"

"Deal."

Who are we kidding it was a no brainer. Kurt's silence and style sense guaranteed? Maybe she'd be able to make it through this day after all.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans arrived at Midtown Comics at 9:00 AM. Having flown in from Seattle he was exhausted from travel and sitting in the all too cramped seat for so long, but his body was tingling for another reason.<p>

He hadn't been to New York City since his Junior year in high school. Life had been so different back then. His parents had lost both their jobs and he was the sole provider for a family of five while still trying to attend school and be a full-time student battling dyslexia. None of it ever felt impossible though, not while he had her.

She had made him feel like he could move mountains. She never called him dumb when he struggled with reading. When she first saw his drawings she encouraged him to pursue it, seeing his talent way before he ever did. He wondered if she would be ashamed if she ever found out about the things he had resorted to when trying to get his family back on their feet. She had always seen so much potential in him, but he had definitely fallen into a darker place after he left Lima.

That was all in the past now though. The important thing was the present. He only kept in touch with a few people from McKinley High. While he hadn't been able to make it to their wedding, he still kept in touch with Mike and therefore Tina. He was always careful to ensure that they never told Mercedes. He had promised Mercedes a clean break when he left and he had always been a man of his word, even if she might say otherwise.

He would be in New York for one week. Starting with the signing and doing further promotion for his new series. This would be the make it or break-it point of his career. Spider-man was easy. It was someone else's child and he just had to not fuck it up. But "Banshee" stood completely on his shoulders and that was terrifying. Somehow though it wasn't nearly as terrifying as the thought of seeing her again.

He didn't know if she'd come today. Though… he may have asked Mike for her address and made sure that her neighborhood was properly flyered. Even if she had seen the ads though maybe she wouldn't want to see him. He knew that leaving had hurt her, and that the way his seventeen-year-old self had gone about it may not have been the best.

Honestly, it was more shame than anything else that had kept him from contacting her for this long. Shame over his family's circumstance, shame over ever making her doubt how he felt about her, and shame of not being a bigger man-sucking it all up- and crawling at her feet and begging for her forgiveness a long time ago. He hadn't deserved her back then. She was this perfect goddess sent to bring goodness back into his life and all he could offer her was left over delivery pizza, nights of babysitting, and walks through the park.

She deserved the moon. When he left he knew letting go would be hard for her, but he needed her to move on so she could realize that he just wasn't good enough for her. He promised himself that when he could be the man worthy of her- when he could provide for her- actually had a phone, and Internet to contact her -he'd find her again. Maybe, just maybe today would be that day.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes you've been in there for 30 minutes get your cute butt out here and show us what you got!" Kurt exclaimed, getting slightly impatient with his increasingly neurotic friend.<p>

"All right, all right. Here I am." With that Mercedes opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Her wavy brown hair fell down to her shoulders and over her heart-shaped corset top, which showed off her ample cleavage without giving away the whole farm. Her leggings hugged her every curve, but a high waisted mini skirt managed to cover just enough to leave a little mystery. Capped off with a pair of stilettos and a cardigan sweater and Diva was ready to go.

"You look amazing." Said Blaine. "Sam is going to die. Not that you're doing all this for Sam.. I mean not especially for him or anything-"

"Babe shut up now. Diva you look amazing. Now, go tell Trouty Mouth to eat his heart out." With a sharp slap on the ass Kurt pushed Mercedes out the door.

Forty minutes later Mercedes emerged out of her cab in front of Midtown Comics. The event didn't start for another hour, but she was hoping to have time to get her wits about her before actually having to see him. As she stepped to the front door she couldn't help but think that while she had loved comics and sci-fi as a teen she had since abandoned them all. Right around the time he abandoned her she guessed.

"_How can you __**possibly**__think that Batman is better than Superman?" He exclaimed looking at her like she had just said that she and Britney were flying to the moon to dine on some fine cheese and bring some back for Lord Tubbington._

"_Because he is! Superman has had everything handed to him. He has superpowers that make him invincible! Batman has worked hard for everything. He built his own gadgets and learned martial arts and has to train every day to stay on top. Everything comes too easy to Superman." She rebutted._

"_Too easy? Clark Kent grew up on a farm where he was the only thing keeping his family from bankruptcy. Talk about having everything handed to you, Bruce Wayne is a fucking billionaire! Try having a batcave in the middle of Smallville with no money. He had to hide everyday cause he was different. Secretly thinking that he wasn't good enough cause he was from somewhere else that people don't' understand. He saves the world everyday, but it's never enough. Being so strong all he can think about are the people that he could've helped, and didn't." Sam replied frustration seeping into his voice._

_Mercedes looked at him for a beat. She realized their argument had gotten a little loud in the middle of the comic store. They had only been officially dating for a few weeks and she was still so hesitant to initiate any physical contact with him. But in this moment something told her that he needed it. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck slightly leaning her body into his._

"_You know you're Superman right?" She whispered softly into his chest, her gaze tilted up towards him._

_Sam gave her yet another look like she was slightly crazy but was too busy basking in her warmth to argue further. _

"_You are so strong for everyone around you all the time: your parents, Stacy and Stevie… me. You carry the world on your shoulders everyday and you never complain. You never look for gratitude; you just keep on doing what needs to be done. I've never known anyone as selfless as you are Samuel Evans. But you know what?"_

_Sam wrinkled his brow, silently questioning._

"_Every Superman has his Lois Lane. She's there with him everyday to help share that weight. She may not be as strong, or as fast, but she's always willing to share whatever problems he has because she cares about him. A lot."_

_Sam smiled down at his girlfriend. "Are you saying that you care about me Miss Jones?"_

"_Is that really all you got from that Sammy?"_

"_No. What I got from that is that Superman is better than Batman any day because Lois Lane makes him that way." He said with a smirk, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes._

"_I guess I can live with that." She replied._

"_Have I told you today how lucky I am to be with you right now?"_

"_Hmmm not in the past….fifteen minutes or so."_

"_Well in that case I better just show you." He said as he leaned down to kiss her._

With a smile on her lips at the memory, Mercedes opened the door to the store and took her first step in, ready to see what waited on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the last couple of chapters. They're starting to get a little longer as the story starts to pick up speed. This is definitely a going to be a long fic so I hope you're all in it for the long haul :) Thanks again for all the reviews and feedback keep 'em coming!**

**And of course I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes stepped into the comic store emporium and realized that she may have been dressed slightly inappropriately for the occasion. Granted she looked <em>smokin'<em>, but everyone in the store seemed to be in some kind of cosplay. She could count six Spider-Mans and eight Mary Janes in the lobby area alone. There was already a line forming near a table next to a life-size poster board cut out of the Gen X Spider-Man.

She took a moment to feel a swell of pride for her Sammy. He had really done it. He was able to share his gift and his talent with all these people and they appreciated him for it. He had always been so down on himself when they were younger, but here he was living the dream. She wondered how his parents were doing now; Stacey and Stevie must be in high school by now. She had grown to love the entire Evans family over that summer, and she was sad that she had lost them as well.

Heading over to the table displaying Sam's work, she picked up the newest issue and got in line behind Dr. Octopus.

* * *

><p>Pacing the floor in the manager's tiny office in the back room Sam was nervous. What if she came? What would he say? Would she slap him and turn away without a word? Would she be coming to check up on an old friend? Or maybe she still felt the same way too after all these years? He honestly couldn't make up his mind if he'd rather her come with a hand in friendship or not show up at all. He wasn't sure his heart could take either of those at this point.<p>

* * *

><p>Another thirty minutes passed and the line was finally beginning to move. This must be what a panic attack feels like. Suddenly she's no longer the fierce Diva that left the house, but that shy sixteen-year-old girl with no one to dance with at the prom. Maybe she should just go home. It's not like he'd seen her yet. He would never know. She could just slip out and pretend this never happened. Go home. Call Shane back and apologize for being short on the phone this morning and life would go back to normal. And holy shit! There are only three people ahead in line. This is bad. Very bad.<p>

Suddenly, Mercedes was next in line. Sam's head was down signing a personalized autograph for a fan. Panicking she opened the comic and held it in front of her face praying to all the powers in the universe that she could control herself for another couple of minutes.

"Excuse me, Miss? Could you step on down please?" The manager asked.

Sighing Mercedes brought the comic down from in front of her face and placed it on the long table that Sam was seated behind. He was being distracted for the time being. His agent was telling him the details of how the new artwork for "Banshee" would be revealed. Growing impatient with this endless torture Mercedes cleared her throat. "Eh-hem"

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting Ma'am" Sam replied looking at the comic that had been placed before him.

"Is there anyone in particular you'd like me to ma—" He said looking up for the first time.

He blinked once. Twice. Neither of them said a word.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

Really? Sam silently thought, kicking himself. That's the best he could come up with after planning this trip for months? Amazing. Six years later and he still had no game.

"It's me!" Mercedes sang with an awkward laugh.

Her laugh had always set his insides on fire. With a slight chuckle Sam stood up and made his way around the table to wrap Mercedes in a hug.

"It's good to see you again 'Cedes." He said into her ear, eyes closed enjoying the feel of having her in his arms again.

"It's good to see you too Sam. I haven't heard that name in a long time." She felt as though they had been apart for six hours not six years. But finally stepping back from their hug she took a good hard look at him.

No bus stop poster could ever do this man justice. He was slightly taller. Bigger for sure. And the way his arms rippled underneath that Henley shirt she could tell he took just as good of care of himself as he did in high school. His boyish face had a trace of stubble now and his eyes…those beautiful eyes held the wisdom she had seen in the poster but also a trace of sadness. It was as if he had seen things that never quite left him.

Realizing that she had been staring Mercedes spoke up. "I saw an advertisement for your signing on my way home from work and I thought I'd just pop in and say hey….

Which I guess I've done now. So I should just get back. It's kind of a busy day. It was really good to see you."

Mercedes backed away slowly trying to keep a peppy smile on her face. Half of her was kicking herself for chickening out and the other half was telling the first half to shut the fuck up and get out of there.

She somehow managed to bump into the Green Goblin and almost knocked the poor man over.

"Cedes wait! Don't go yet." Sam said as he reached out to her trying to help her restore her balance.

Some of the random onlookers were intrigued by the story unfolding before them, but others were just getting frustrated.

"Hey lady you had your turn let's keep the line moving!"

Sam threw a stare down to the general direction of the comment. No one should speak to a lady like that.

"I have to be here for a few more hours but I'd love to see you again. Are you free tonight? Maybe I could take you out to dinner and we could catch up?

Sam searched her face for any sign of resistance. She was so difficult to read. Not at all like the Mercedes he had left. That Mercedes had worn her heart on her sleeve. You could tell what she was feeling the moment she felt it. Granted she also would be yelling it at you if you happened to piss her off, but this was different. She seemed guarded, as though the years had turned her a little harder.

"I don't know Sam. Things are getting kind of crazy at work right now and –"

"It's just dinner, Mercedes. You have to eat right?"

She stared at him and contemplated for a moment. She should've known this was what was going to happen, but part of her had thought they could have a five-minute conversation, he would see how great she was doing without him, and she could finally move on.

"Okay dinner tonight. 7:00. Lombardi's Pizza."

"7:00 it is"

"Bye Sam." And with that Mercedes turned around and walked away before he could work his spell over her any longer. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this heightened state she had been living in since her walk home last night. It was pure agony.

Sam watched her as she left. And as he often did in her presence he appreciated the validity of the phrase, "Hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." The years had obviously been good to Mercedes as she was even more beautiful. More mature, distinguished. He was happy to see that all of his favorite curves still lingered on her hips. He wondered if they would feel the same with his arms wrapped –

"Excuse me, some of us have been waiting here for a while."

And with that Sam was snapped out of his reverie. He headed back to his table, his smile brighter than ever anticipating tonight.

* * *

><p>Sam must have changed shirts four times before he decided on a black collared shirt and slacks. She had always said how much she loved the contrast against his skin. Now he was sitting in the booth at Lombardi's waiting for her arrival. He nervously gulped down the water the waiter had set in front of him and resumed with sketching on the paper napkin in front of him. Drawing was one of the only things that could ever calm his nerves. Whether he was angry, sad, or anxious putting picture down to paper always soothed him. The only other thing that could do that or rather person was…walking through the door right now. Sam ran his fingers through his hair a few times as he saw the hostess guide Mercedes to their table. She looked stunning in a black wrap dress that managed to hug her in all the right places. He stood for her (always the Southern gentleman) as he waited for her to take her seat.<p>

"I'm glad you could make it, Cedes."

"And miss out on a free meal? I haven't changed that much in all this time." She said with that same peppy smile plastered on her face. But she _had_ changed and Sam was determined to figure out exactly how.

"So how have you been? What are you doing now? Have you lived in New York long? I dropped out of touch with everyone from McKinley when we moved so tell me everything."

"Lost touch with everyone, huh" Mercedes couldn't help but think to herself. The way she remembered it he had chosen his self-imposed exile. But she supposed she could let the past go to get through this night.

"Well, damn where do I begin? I've been good. I've lived in New York for five years now since I graduated high school. I came to New York with Kurt, Rachel, and Finn. Kurt and Rachel went to NYADA for performing arts and Finn and I went to NYU. Finn played football there and I went to the art school for voice. I started trying to make it in music starting sophomore year. It was hard facing that much rejection every day but eventually it stuck and the summer before my junior year I got signed. I just finished recording my debut album. Yesterday, actually. And it should be released in a few months *knock on wood* if everything goes smoothly."

"Wow Cedes that's really great I always knew we'd be seeing your name in lights someday."

She gave a gentle laugh. "Yeah, you were more sure of it than I was at times, but I am proud that I made it this far. Anyways now I'm living with Kurt in the Lower East Side who is engaged to marry Blaine."

"No way they stuck together this long that's fantastic!" Sam exclaimed excited for his old friends.

"Yeah, and it's not just them either. Mike and Tina got married over a year ago. Britney and Santana are still living together, and if you'll believe Rachel and Finn are actually still quite in love."

"Wow, looks like New Directions really likes to keep it all in the family."

She smiled again at that. "Yeah I guess we do. Kurt always jokes that there needs to be some sort of baptism for Shane to make him an honorary Glee Club member."

Sam looked quizzically at her. "Shane?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah Shane is my boyfriend." She mumbled at the trailing end of the sentence.

There was a flash in Sam's eyes as they grew darker. Mercedes was sure she had just imagined it but across the table from her Sam felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. Of course she had a boyfriend. All the men on the planet would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb for no one to take notice of the goddess sitting in front of him now. He had known it had been a long shot when he came to New York, but maybe this was for the best. Just because he wasn't homeless anymore didn't mean he was necessarily worthy of her. Maybe this guy was. And maybe once he saw that, it would be easier to resume a friendship with Mercedes.

After all this inner turmoil the only thing that Sam could respond with was:

"It's great that you're seeing someone. How long have you been together?"

Mercedes shifted awkwardly in her seat for a moment. She had thought she would've had more time before this part of the conversation came up.

"About six years." She said looking down at the napkin she was adjusting in her lap.

The words echoed in Sam's head. Six years.

Six years was as long as he had been pining for her. Sure there had been girls to pass the time with but no one could ever eclipse her in his heart. He had wanted her to move on. That's why he left the way he did. But would it have killed her to at least let his side of the bed get cold first! Metaphorically speaking of course, because as close as they had come that summer they never actually became lovers.

"Wow that's great that's really great."

At that moment the waiter approached the table to take their orders. This gave the couple time to recollect their thoughts and think about where they wanted this evening to go. When he left it was Sam who broke first.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you sooner. But I have missed you. You were my best friend and I'd like us to be friends again if you think you would too."

Thinking to herself Mercedes realized that whatever fantasies she had held on to that Sam would beg for her forgiveness, say that he had been an idiotic child, and whisk her away were obviously not the case tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait before this update I was suffering from a major case of spring break induced writer's block. But I'm back and I think I have a pretty good idea of where I want the story to go from here. I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, I really appreciate each and every one of them so keep them coming. Again this is my first story so any feedback at all is super helpful. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

><p>"Of course I'd love to be friends again, Sam. You were a big part of my life too." She finally said trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes with a smile.<p>

He beamed at her with that same goofy grin he always had. Sam had always had the ability to go from the grin of an eight-year old boy on Christmas to the smolder of a man ready to handle his woman in a matter of seconds. The thought of what usually happened after that smolder sent shivers down her spine.

"So tell me what have you been up to since high school." She asked trying to shoot him back the same gleaming smile.

"Well, let's see. I ended up going to the University of Washington on a football scholarship and studied art and design. I started interning for Marvel the summer after my freshman year and just never left. It's been amazing working there. If you'd believe it I'm actually the cool kid surrounded by dorks this time, but I absolutely love it. Last year I finally pitched the idea for my own series and they couldn't get enough of it. That's why I'm here now trying to drum up press so it doesn't completely fail when it finally hits the shelves."

Mercedes reached across the table and put her hand over Sam's. Rubbing her thumb over his hand she said, "You are going to be a great success. I'm so proud of you and all that you've done so far. And all that you will do."

For what seemed to be the first time during the whole dinner Mercedes was staring deep into his eyes. In that moment everything else seemed to disappear around them. The only thing Sam was aware of was the touch of Mercedes skin on his and the butterflies in his stomach that were sure to make the upcoming meal a challenge.

A moment later the waiter returned with their pizza and Mercedes jerked her hand back to her lap as though he had caught on fire.

They took a second to try the food and Sam like always ended up with more sauce on his face than actually in his mouth. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle. How could she be nervous around this man when she knew him so well? He hadn't really changed. Not in the important ways at least.

"You have a little something right there." Mercedes pointed to the right corner of her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

Sam noticed her playful spirit and stuck his tongue out to the left. "Did I get it? Mercedes laughed and shook her head. She hesitated for a second before reaching her hand across the table and gently brushing the side of his face.

"There. Much better." She said.

For the first time during this evening Sam saw the spark of the old Mercedes. The one that didn't hide from him.

"Do you remember the first time we had pizza together?" Sam asked.

She smiled again at the memory. "How could I ever forget. You know now that I think of it you've always had trouble telling when you're not welcome."

"Well sometimes, woman you're just not the most rational of beings. You might need a little push in the right direction."

Mercedes glared at him trying to give him the same withering stare Kurt had received yesterday, but she couldn't. She just burst out laughing as they both remembered that first pizza together.

_It was a Friday night and Sam, who had gotten off work early, was hoping to surprise his lady with an impromptu date. He reached her front step, pizza in hand, and rang the doorbell._

"_One second!" He heard from the other side. He heard shuffling on the other side and saw an eye peek out at him through the peephole._

_Through the door, Mercedes in a panicked voiced said, "Sam, what are you doing here?"_

"_I got off work early and thought I'd surprise you with a pizza for two. It's your favorite, Hawaiian." _

"_Um, I can't really hang right now do you think you could come back in 20 minutes?"_

"_Mercedes, is everything okay? What's wrong?"_

_Sam tested the doorknob and saw that the door was unlocked. He opened it and stepped inside, only to see that Mercedes was nowhere to be found._

"_Cedes where'd you go?"_

_She slowly sneaked out from behind the doorway leading to the living room. "My parents are out of town this weekend and you said you were working tonight so I was having a couch potato night. _

"_Oh, is that all?" Sam said with a sigh of relief. "That sounds like a great night. What are you watching?"_

"_No it's not that it's just….I look like a hot mess." Mercedes looked down at herself and saw her baggy grey sweatpants that were a size too big even on her which said 'DIVA' across the back and her brother's old ratty Ohio State t-shirt. She knew that her hair was in a bun on top of her head and she had no make-up on. She had been secretly thanking God everyday for whatever blindness had stricken Sam to make a guy like him think a girl like her was so beautiful. But after tonight she was sure he'd see the light and go back to his Cheerios. _

"_Really? 'Cause I was just thinking that you've never looked hotter." Sam said has he pulled Mercedes in closer._

_This time though Mercedes resisted. "Don't. Just don't." Sam looked at her shocked wondering what he could've possibly done to make her so upset. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped by unannounced, but he thought she liked his surprises._

"_I never want you to have to see me like this. You look so perfect all the time and I know I'm not your usual type. I'm not thin or blonde and I'm just not comfortable—"_

_Shaking his head slightly and putting his pointer finger to her lips Sam said, "I'm going to have to stop you right there." He pulled her in close once again and this time didn't let go when she tried to resist. "You are as beautiful to me now as you were on prom night. You were the most beautiful woman in the room that night. Hell you're the most beautiful woman in most rooms. I love everything about you. Things that no one else has._

"_See in this light there's an extra sparkle in your eyes." He said placing a kiss on her right brow. "They're always so beautiful and I can always tell just what you're thinking just by looking into them," he said placing a matching kiss over her left brow._

"_And without make-up I can see how flawless you skin is and I'm not afraid to graze it with mine." He slowly grazed his cheek to hers. Softly, just breathing in the scent of her._

"_While I love the way you look in dresses, there's something about t-shirts that make things so much easier." He placed another kiss on her neck while his right hand slowly made its way underneath her shirt and rested right on her ribcage. "I can get a better feel for you. You're so warm, so soft. Mine." _

_He was always careful to never push her further than she was comfortable. Though for once she was a little annoyed he wouldn't. Her breathing became shallow and every fiber of her being was screaming for more._

"_But no matter what you're wearing it takes me all my self-control not to rip it off you the moment I get you alone." And with that Sam pulled her into a searing kiss. Trying to show her now that he's told her just how beautiful he thinks she is. _

_He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue enter her, and caress her own. His right hand was still underneath her shirt and he traveled upwards pleasantly surprised when he found no bra to create a barrier between them. He kneaded her right breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She moaned softly into his mouth as he stumbled forward trying to guide her to the sofa in the living room. Knocking into a table, they sent their dinner tumbling to a floor. The commotion caused them to separate._

"_Well I guess there goes dinner." Sam said, slightly laughing and shaking his head at his clumsiness._

_She laughed and tugged him towards the living room._

"_Come on," she said, "I'm more interested in desert anyways."_

_By the time they separated from the sofa dinner was a cold mess on the floor so they had ordered another pizza instead. It had been the first of many couch potato nights. Sam always insisted that she wear her sweatpants and no make-up as they watched (or didn't watch) whatever movie had been picked. Sometimes they talked all the way through it trying out different impressions, Mercedes was getting better and better at them every day. And sometimes when she got to pick the movie he'd just hold her as she cried at whatever heartwrenching drama she had chosen to put herself through that week._

That was the relationship they both missed. The comfort of being able to be 100% of yourself 100% of the time with someone else. It would also be the hardest part to recapture. If they could get it back at all.

"Is everything alright with your meal?"

With that the couple were snapped out of their daydream, still warm from the fading memory. Once reassured the waiter went on his way, but the tone of the evening had changed. It was as if that one shared memory had transported them back to that summer, that time and place when they were the only things that mattered in each other's worlds.

Food and drink flowed as conversation became easier. Mercedes told him more about their friends and the crazy life that is living with Kurt and Sam filled her in on the Evans family. Stevie had started his junior year of high school and Stacey was starting her freshman year. He told her how they still asked about her every once in a while as did her parents, but she couldn't believe that in a few shorts months she had made such an impression on his family.

While they were careful not to revisit too much of the past, of the hurt and the pain that would be sure to threaten any new friendship between them, Mercedes felt her walls slowly crumbling. She ached to tell Sam even more of her life: How hard the music industry had turned her with their cruel criticism, how unsure she was of Shane sometimes, how her body still ached for him at night to touch her in ways she hadn't been touched since. But she didn't. Instead she kept conversation light.

When the check came they were both laughing- that side-splitting laughter that only comes from being in good company.

Mercedes attempted to reach for the bill but Sam lightly slapped her hand.

"Free meal, remember?" Sam said, that crooked smirk on his face.

"Come on Sam that was a joke, you don't have to."

"Think of it as a thank you dinner for all those dates you paid for back in the day."

"I don't think coffee at the Lima Bean really counts as paying for a date."

But before she could argue any further Sam had already slipped a credit card and the bill in the waiter's hands.

"You're sneaky. But thank you for dinner." She said with a sideways grin.

"It's always my pleasure."

Silence fell between them for a moment longer. The night was clearly ending but neither wanted it to. There was still so much to talk about, so many years that had been lost, but there was also something more. Just that one touch of Mercedes reaching across the table had reminded them of so many things. Their bodies remembered each other now. It was like being thrown back into orbit. He was her world and she was the moon, realizing just how lost she had been without him. Directionless.

She was his star and his world had grown so cold. He couldn't let her walk out again. Even if there were some other man in her life now, it shouldn't matter. He wouldn't make his feelings known. He had broken her heart once before and couldn't disrupt her life again. But that didn't mean he had to ever let her go.

Once the bill was settled they headed towards the door in silence, both noticing for the first time the terrible rain that was rattling the streets outside. They stepped out of the restaurant and the wind was howling so loudly they could barely hear each other over its screams.

"We'll never get a cab in this weather!" Mercedes yelled trying to use her shawl to protect her hair, which was proving a fruitless effort. "We should just make a run for it it's another 6 blocks to the subway!"

"Just come back to my hotel it's one street over! We can call you a cab there!" Without giving her a chance to react or give an answer, Sam grabbed her hand.

Their fingers laced together perfectly. Hers small, soft, and brown, fit into his large and rough from years of playing guitar.

Mercedes released a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding. It was like coming home again. And with that he pulled her along side him and they ran the block back to his hotel, both thanking god for this force of nature that allowed them a little more time together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry this last update took so long. I actually just graduated last week! So they last few months have been really hectic but now I have nothing but a beautiful lazy summer vacation ahead before the real world starts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please keep reviewing I really appreciate all the feedback good or bad. You all are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Still hand in hand Sam and Mercedes ran into the lobby of the Hilton where Sam was staying. Both completely soaked head to toe and shivering from the cold, they couldn't help but laugh at each other. Her teeth chattering , Mercedes finally disentangled her hand from Sam's and she tried to wrap her arms around herself in a fruitless attempt to regain some warmth. Without a moments hesitation Sam reached for her and pulled her into his chest. He held her against him like he had so many times before. Breathing in her scent, he softly glided his arms up and down her sides.<p>

What surprised Mercedes was that the moment of resistance within herself that she had expected to come never appeared. She simply rested her head into his chest and allowed him to use his body to shield her from the cold. It was as if it were still completely natural for him to want to protect her from everything in the world. Over the years she had almost allowed herself to forget what his touch felt like. It was impossible to ignore the sensation he ignited on her skin, let alone _think_, while she was in his arms. All she could do was listen to his heartbeat and wait for that moment when their deep breathes synced. Finally reflecting how in tune with each other they always had been.

Sam looked down at the tiny brunette in his arms and his breathe caught in his throat. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely serene. A look he hadn't seen on her face all day. In that moment she was reflecting how he felt. As though for the first time in six years they were both where they truly belonged. The longing, and regret of waiting so long caught in his chest, as he cleared his throat to try and reset his mind.

Startled by the sudden noise Mercedes jumped back and shook her head slightly as she remembered that she was no longer a teenager. No longer that girl who belonged in his arms. She had someone else to think about now. Someone who didn't abandon her on a whim. Someone who had always been there for her and didn't deserve his girlfriend basking in the warmth of someone else's arms.

Sam realized that his movement had been a mistake and ached for the feeling of her against him as soon as she left his arms. Not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable he cleared his throat again.

"The concierge desk is over here. We can get them to call you a cab."

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond but instead let out two large sneezes still shivering from the cold.

"Jeez, Cedes you're soaked to the bone! Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes first, and find you something dry to wear."

Mercedes shot him incredulous look that basically said, "You did not just tell me to get naked did you?"

Sam shot him arms up in a defensive stance, chuckling slightly.

"I promise no funny business, but you can't sit in those clothes while you wait. You'll get sick and we both know now is that the time for you to be nursing a sore throat."

The boy did have a point. She was still shivering and could already feel a little bit of tightness in her chest. Though she wasn't convinced that it was all the rain's doing. She should be grateful for the opportunity to spend more time with him. They were friends now right? Friends could spend time with each other in one another's hotel room…on a Friday night…in slight degrees of undress….

Nodding her head and trying to shut her brain up Mercedes replied, "Alright Evans lead the way."

Sam gave her his 100-watt grin and led her to the elevators. When they stepped inside they had 42 floors to feel the weight of the direction this night had turned. Watching the numbers on the elevator indicator climb higher Sam could hear no other sounds but the blood pounding in his ears.

He was in love with this girl, of that he was absolutely sure. The sound of her laugh, the feel of her touch, they way she could switch between as a cute kitten to a frightening lioness in seconds, all of it was exactly as he remembered it from that one summer when he was seventeen. Now he could admit that he had been worried that maybe all the nights of dreaming, and longing for the warmth of her body next to his had built up a woman in his head that couldn't exist in reality. He had been dead wrong. She was even more beautiful than the day he left. And she still outshone him as bright as ever. A slight frown appeared on his face, as he had to remind himself once again that she wasn't his anymore. He had left her and she had found someone else. Someone that she clearly must love very much to have stayed with him so long.

Mercedes took a sideways glance at the blonde standing in the opposite corner of the elevator. She had to keep reminding herself to breathe. Thinking back to yesterday when she first saw that poster (wow was that only yesterday? It's felt like months have passed) she thought maybe that magic spell would actually work this time and help her banish the butterflies that were doing somersaults in her stomach.

"You are over him Mercedes Jones. He is just a boy. A very fit boy. He is just a well toned boy with a great smile, and an incredible sense of humor who is kind of staring at you right now. Although I guess the only reason I know he's staring at me is because I'm staring at him. Oh, boy this isn't helping."

An eternity later the elevator dinged and arrived at Sam's floor. Sam led the way as he guided her to the end of the penthouse corridor. Sliding his room key into the door he glanced back at her and gave her a reassuring smile, while slightly shaking his head to let some water droplets fall on her. She giggled at his boyish actions and felt calmer. He always knew how to make her feel safe. Stepping into the suite the only thing Mercedes could say at first was "Damn."

The room itself was basically the size of the entire two-bedroom apartment she shared with Kurt. A king size bed, sofa, flat screen TV, and kitchenette filled the space.

Running his hands through his hair Sam looked at the shocked expression on Mercedes' face. "Huh, yeah Marvel kind of went all out. It's a long way from that motel I lived in Junior year.

Mercedes wanted to tell him again how proud of him she was. How he deserved goodness in his life, and even more than that had earned it by being so selfless for so long. Instead, however, she smiled and asked him to point out the bathroom.

"Yeah of course. It's right around the corner there. There's a robe in there that you can put on."

"Thanks." She replied as she rounded the corner.

Sam let out huge sigh of relief once she had disappeared and began pacing back and forth. What he didn't know was that at that exact same moment one Mercedes Jones was also pacing as she tried to calm herself while undressing.

Finally gathering up enough courage to exit the bathroom in only the fluffly white hotel robe, she slowly opened the bathroom door and was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Sam Evans. His back turned towards her Sam was standing in only his red boxer briefs as he pulled out a t-shirt from his suitcase. Mercedes gulped as she watched the muscles in his back ripple up and down as he redressed in pajama pants and a Captain America T. She felt a warmth creep over her whole body as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this…this…this in heat.

"It's a damn shame for that boy to ever wear clothes." Mercedes thought to herself once he was fully dressed.

Clearing her throat to announce her presence, Mercedes emerged from the bathroom and started making her way towards Sam.

"I hung my dress up in there hope you don't mind. I think it must weigh 10 lbs from all the wa—"

A drawing at the foot of the bed caught Mercedes' eye. It was Tina, but not quite. She still had the blue streaks in her hair like she had their junior year of high school, but she was dressed in all black leather, jumping in the air and shooting a bow and arrow. Mercedes didn't know how she knew, but she could tell this girl was in pain trying to escape some dark seeded past that was always behind her. And yet there was light on the horizon. A distant hope for a better future.

Sam walked up to stand beside Mercedes. "What do you think?"

Speechless at first Mercedes finally found the words. "It's…amazing. When did you do this?"

Sam sat at the foot of the bed as he replied. "That one about a year and a half ago. It's one of the original pieces I showed to the board when I pitched Banshee. Her name is _Swizaw._"

Giggling Mercedes took a seat next to Sam.

"What's so funny?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

"You named her _arrow_ in Na'vi. I would've figured you'd have outgrown that obsession by now."

"Hey! James Cameron is a master and that movie is one of the greatest examples of cinematography ever, he changed the whole landscape of film! And…wait a second." He paused, staring at Mercedes with a smirk on his face.

"And how would you know that her name means arrow anyway hmm?"

Mercedes felt her face heat up as she looked everywhere around the room but at Sam.

"I may still remember a bit…or a lot…You're the one that made me watch that movie like 12 times!"

"There's no way you remember such an obscure word just from watching the movie."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mercedes finally looked Sam in the eye. "Fine, I sort of kind of spent a lot of time that summer learning it so I could surprise you for our 3 month anniversary. You had told me you wanted to do something big so that was the only thing I could think of that could conceivably match it. Funny to think we never actually made it to that landmark huh?"

She tilted her head as her expression softened. Something within her was telling her that she had crossed an invisible line. There was an unspoken rule that they were not going to mention the pain that either of them felt. This was supposed to be a light-hearted friendship. Why couldn't she ever keep things simple?

Sam couldn't help himself as he touched her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Every atom in his body was telling him to kiss this girl and prove to her that he had meant every promise he had made so long ago. And that if she would only let him, he would spend everyday for the rest of his life making it up to her.

Mother nature had another plan as a flood of light filled the room from a flash of lightening quickly followed by the crackling of thunger. Mercedes all but jumped out of her skin as she dropped the sketch and grabbed onto Sam.

Sam held onto her and chuckled a bit. "Still terrified of the rain I see?"

"It's not the rain I'm scared of jackass. It's the scary death noises and evil light it tends to make." She said with a pout. It's not fair that he could look so cute while goading her.

Thunder ripped through the sky again causing Mercedes to tighten her grip on Sam's arm.

"Geez woman! Easy there. Alright how can I help?" Sam said wincing through the pain. For such a shorty she sure had some strength in those arms.

Mercedes scooted up the bed to lean against the headboard. She curled her knees up to her chin in an attempt to compact herself in the tiniest little ball. She had hated storms since she was a kid. Her older brother had once left her locked in a closet during a horrible storm when she was five. Crying and screaming to be let out he had thought they were both having a good laugh until he let her out and saw how hard she was shaking.

Nothing good ever happened during storms. It stormed the night her grandmother passed away. It stormed the night of her first record label rejection. And it had stormed the night Sam had left her. That night she had almost been thankful for the rain. The thunder almost engulfed the sounds of the sobs that wracked her body that night. Allowing her to cry in peace without worrying her parents.

Thunder and lightening rang through the air again as Sam also climbed up the bed. He sat next to her and pulled his arm around her. Using his other hand he lifted her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze.

Tears had gathered in her eyes but refused to fall. "Sammy?" She asked in the tiniest of voices.

Something about that voice tugged on Sam's insides. "Yes, Beautiful?" he replied the same way he always had back when.

"Can you sing to me? Like you used to?" She lowered her gaze again afraid of his response. She shouldn't be asking him. But then again she was already doing so much today that she shouldn't. What's one more thing?

Sam thought back to the first time she asked her to sing to him. There had been a storm that night too.

_Sam was working late at the pizza parlor. He usually loved summer storms. There was always a stillness in the air right before they hit to break the monstrous heat wave of summer. Today though a summer storm meant no business, no tips, and sitting at the cash register waiting for closing hours. He was bored out of his mind. His cell phone was out of minutes so he couldn't even call his girlfriend to pass the time._

_At that moment the phone in the parlor rang. "Who would order pizza on a night like this?" he thought to himself. _

"_Joey's Pizza," He answered. "Where we make it however you like it. How can I help you?"_

"_Sam?" A tiny voice on the other end of the line asked._

"'_Cedes? Is that you? What's wrong babe."_

_There was shallow breathing on the other side and Sam could tell she was trying to compose herself._

"_Nothing's wrong. My parents are gone again and I'm home alone. I really hate storms and this one is just so loud it's freaking me out. I guess I just needed to hear your voice to calm me."_

"_Aw baby. I gotta be here for another hour, but what can I say to make you believe that it'll all be okay?"_

"_Can you sing for me?"_

"_You know my voice can't sing a candle to yours. And besides Stacey I don't know if anyone would call it comforting."_

"_I love your voice. Please?" She asked in that tiny voice again. _

_So Sam began to sing to her a lullaby that he had sung to Stacey whenever she had nightmares. It became a routine for them. Whenever he had to work late, or if there was another summer storm. Or even if she was feeling sleepy while she was resting in his arms. He'd sing that song just for her._

Now in this hotel room, thunder and lightening screaming against the windows, he wrapped his arms around her and began to sing her lullaby.

Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

Then you should always know

Wherever you may go, no matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on

They never die

That's how you and I will be

By the time he finished singing and looked down at her face again she was resting soundly against his chest. Gently he disentangled himself from her and laid her down. He pulled the covers up over her as he placed the softest kiss against her forehead.

"Goodnight my angel."

And with that he grabbed a pillow and settled himself on the couch. Unsure as to what exactly the morning would hold.


End file.
